I Never Knew
by Jelp
Summary: Serena schemes to get Darien, her enemy, to go on a group date with her. However, she learns things about him that she never knew.


I Never Knew  
Just one part, unless someone asks me for a sequel.  
Rated G  
By Jelp  
Okay, this is my second fic that I have finished. The other  
one that I posted is called "Lost and Found."  
Anyways, read on, and enjoy. 

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does.

I Never Knew

"Omygosh! You guys are so not gonna believe this!" A  
bubbling blonde quipped as she met her friends at the arcade.  
She undid all of her winter outer garments and flopped down in a  
seat next to her friends.

"Don't tell me, there was a huge all you can eat buffet and  
you ate all of their food? Wait, that I could believe." Her  
black haired friend Raye joked.

"Raye, you're so mean to me. WHAAAAAA!" The water works  
started to flare as the blonde's tears came in giant streams.  
Her three friends groaned. Their blue haired friend Amy just  
shook her head as she continued to read the book in her hand.  
Lita, a brunette and tallest of the group, glared at Raye to  
apologize, concerned for her hearing. Raye was reluctant but did  
so anyway.

"Sorry Serena." She mumbled, hardly audible above the  
crying.

"Really?" The blonde sobered her wailing immediately and  
now was just as bubbly as before. Lita shook her head. 'One  
minute she acts like the world is going to end and the next she  
acts like a kid in a candy shop.'

"Well anyway before I was interrupted," Serena started,  
throwing her black haired friend an evil glare, "I got us six  
tickets to a musical called "Oliver!" Isn't that great?" A  
murmur of interest ran around the group. The blue haired genius  
looked up from her book.

"I heard that Lionel Bart's "Oliver!" is a very good  
musical." Amy said before she went back into her book.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, you guys can make it can't you?  
The play is tomorrow night." All of her friends nodded their  
heads.

"Why did you get six tickets?" Lita asked.

"Well, I thought that Melvin and Molly could go with us,  
but I ran into them-" ("-I bet literally." Raye said) "-in front  
of the arcade and they said that they already had a date."

"So who're you going to give the tickets to?" Amy wondered.

"I thought I'd give one to Andrew."

"And the other one?" Raye asked.

Serena mumbled something incoherent.

"Who?"

"I thought I'd give the other ticket to Darien."

"Whoa! Wait a second here. Do you mean the same Darien that  
teases you to no ends? Who calls you Meatball Head? Who you have  
dubbed the big old meanie with a minus zero personality? The  
same guy whom you throw your shoes at? The same-"

"Would you shut up Raye! Yes. I figured that way Andrew  
would go if he wasn't the only guy going."

"Why didn't you invite another guy along when Melvin was  
going to go with us?" Lita asked.

"It has yet to be proven that Melvin is really a guy." She  
stated not kindly at all. The group giggled. Even Amy. The  
sliding glass doors opened as a tall, dark haired, and handsome  
man walked inside. He sauntered over to the table counter, sat  
down, and engaged the employee who worked there in conversation.

Unbeknown to the group, Serena's eyes lingered on Darien as  
a dreamy expression appeared in her eyes. She would never admit  
to anyone that she got a thrill out of those "fights" that they  
had. 'He really can be sweet. It just seems like he locks  
himself up so that no one knows the real him. I wish that I  
could change that.' Serena looked down to the tickets she had in  
her hand. In reality, she had known before she had gotten the  
tickets that Molly and Melvin had a date the same night as the  
musical, but she was not going to tell anyone that her real  
motive was to get Darien to go with her. It wasn't like she  
could go up to him and say 'Hey Darien, why don't you come see  
this musical with me?' He would think there was a catch to it.  
This was one of the few times that she actually thought up a  
plan to get him to come with her. She knew that Andrew was  
trying to get Darien to be less anti-social, and if she just  
"happened" to have an extra ticket that Andrew would make Darien  
go to see "Oliver!" That was her plan.

Leaving behind her friends, she sauntered over to the  
counter and sat in a seat next to Darien. Before Darien could  
insult her she started to talk to Andrew.

"Andrew, I bought six tickets to a musical tomorrow night,  
but two of my friends can't go. I really don't want to waste two  
good tickets so I was thinking that you could go. Could you?  
"Oliver!" is the musical." She said.

"Sure Serena." 'Bingo.' Serena mused.

"Do you know anyone else who might be able to go?" She  
asked.

"Well, my friend Gracie might want to go. She likes  
musicals." Andrew rattled off a list of possible names. 'No no!  
Andrew your best friend is here sitting in front of your face  
and you don't ask him?! Oh, no! What if Darien doesn't like  
musicals? Oh well. To late to change plans now.'

"Well, what about brining someone that I know?" Serena  
asked with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Hey Dare, why don't you go?" Darien raised his eyes from  
the novel that he was reading to see if his friend was serious.  
'He's as bad as Amy!' Serena thought looking at the book.

"Are you joking? Me, go see a musical?" Darien laughed.  
"Besides, I bet Meatball Head would hate for me to go." Darien  
took a sip from the mug that Andrew had just placed before him.

"Actually," Serena began, with a mischievous gleam in her  
eyes that Darien did not like one bit, "I can tell that Mr.  
Chiba would never even be able to sit through a musical without  
insulting it."

"Is that a challenge?" Darien smirked. "Now I have to go to  
prove Ms. Tsukino that I CAN sit through a musical without  
insulting it." Serena gave a pout. She couldn't let him know  
that she was thrilled that he was coming, and she was even more  
thrilled that her reverse psychology had worked on him. So she  
handed Andrew his ticket, shoved Darien's into his hand, and  
began to walk back over to her table.

"Hey Meatball Head! You forgot to tell us where it's at and  
what time it starts at."

"It's being held at the Forrest Orphanage at 7:00 tomorrow  
evening." If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn that  
Darien's face turned deathly white when she had mentioned the  
Forrest Orphanage. 'I must have been imagining things. Why would  
Darien be afraid of an orphanage?'

Serena, Lita, Amy, and Raye all left the arcade a few  
minutes later. Andrew looked at his friend who was still very  
pale.

"Darien, if you don't want to go then-"

"No. She was challenging me, and I won't be beaten by her."  
'And,' he thought, 'this gives me a chance to prove to her that  
I can be nice.' He wasn't completely cold. He could tell that  
she stirred something in him. 'I really need to know if this is  
just a crush or not.'

"Your pride is getting in the way. I know that you would  
rather flunk all your finals then go to that orphanage." Darien  
was silent for a moment.

"Ironic. When I lived at the Forrest Orphanage they did  
that musical then too."

"What's so ironic about that? Don't they do it every year?"

"No. The orphanage has a variety of musicals that they do.  
It really depends on which orphans they can get to do it."

"I still don't see what's so ironic about it."

"Because I played Oliver." Andrew stared at his friend.

"You, in a musical? I thought you hated them."

"Actually, I love musicals. It's just painful to watch them  
because that is one of the only things that reminds me of my  
parents. I think that my mother really enjoyed them. Well, I was  
in several of the other plays that the orphanage did, but "Oliver!"  
was my favorite. It kind of gave me hope. You know, a boy, orphaned  
with no past. It feels rather like me."

"Oh." Andrew said. He knew this was one of those times when  
Darien opened up. He gave time for Darien to collect his  
thoughts before saying anything else to his friend. "I never  
knew you could sing."

"Yeah, well there's still a lot you don't know about me."

"That Darien, I believe." Darien paid for his hot chocolate  
and left the arcade humming the "Oliver!" song "Where Is Love?"

Serena skipped home, her heart lighter than a feather. She  
giggled to herself. 'Darien's gonna go! Yippee! Oh, I just gotta  
tell someone. But who?' She could NOT tell the other scouts,  
they'd laugh. She couldn't tell Molly because Melvin and she  
were going on a date. 'Those two seemed to be really spending a  
lot of time together.' Luna would scream at her and tell her  
that her scout duties were being neglected enough and that if  
she were to pay too much attention on trying to become Darien's  
girlfriend, her duties would just suffer all the more. Who was  
left? Ah! Serena knew. She skipped even cheerier than before as  
she arrived home.

"Mom! Guess what?!" Serena yelled. She loved having a good  
mother and daughter relationship.

"What is it sweetie?" Ilene asked.

"I just asked the cutest guy out, well with friends, and he  
agreed!" Serena was jumping up and down.

"Oh! How sweet! You have to tell me all about it!" Ilene  
was jumping up and down squealing delightedly with her daughter.

"Just don't tell daddy." Serena giggled.

"Don't worry." The two proceeded to have a mother daughter  
chat.

After a long chat, Serena was allowed to wear a beautiful  
snowy white dress of her mother's that was only allowed to be  
worn on special occasions. Despite the cold, she would be warm  
in the dress. She was just glowing and even made it to the  
orphanage early.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

The Forrest Orphanage looked exactly the same as he  
remembered it. The group of girls and Andrew were already  
waiting for him inside the entrance of the orphanage, even  
Serena whom he thought would be late. He had to keep his mouth  
clamped shut as he gazed at Serena who looked beautiful. 'Just a  
crush, Chiba, just a crush.' Another part of him piped in. 'You  
don't know that for sure!'

"So we're gonna see if Mr. Chiba can sit through the  
musical without insulting the play." Serena said cutting off  
Darien's thoughts.

"Well I guess that means that I'll have to sit next you,  
now doesn't it?" Darien smirked. Serena pouted. Both inwardly  
jumped for joy.

"I suppose so. Well, let's go." All six of them walked  
inside of the auditorium. They had to give their tickets to the  
ticket collector. Darien recognized him as Jim, one of the  
orphanage's staff and also the director of the past plays.  
Recognition crossed Jim's face as he was about to say hello to  
Darien when another orphan named Sarah came and whispered  
something in his ear.

"What do you mean he's sick?" He asked. Sarah just  
shrugged. Jim's face lit up. "I have an idea." He turned to face  
Darien. "Darien, can you come with me please?"

Everyone looked at Darien puzzled.

"Sure." Was his reply. He turned back to the rest of the  
group. "I'll be back soon." ((AN: Do you get it? It's part of a  
song from "Oliver!" called "Be Back Soon!")) Darien and Jim marched  
off.

"So, what's this about?" Darien asked.

"Do you remember who Fagin is?" Jim wondered.

"Yes."

"Do you remember his lines?"

"I could recite the whole play." Darien said.

"Perfect."

"What do you mean 'perfect'?"

"Our Fagin is ill, and we don't have a replacement for him.  
Do you think you could wrack your brain to come up with ALL of  
his lines?"

"Yes. I told you I could recite the whole play, but what  
about the choreography?"

"Just wing it."

"Okay. I need to go back real quick and tell my friends  
that I will not be able to sit with them." Darien walked back to  
the group. Boy would they be surprised when he told them. But  
they'd be even more surprised if he DIDN'T tell them. Serena  
turned to him.

"So, you ready to see if you can sit through this?" She  
asked.

"Serena, you're right. I won't be able to sit through this  
play without saying anything. I have to go." Darien said.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"You'll see." Darien walked off leaving behind four very  
confused people and one very dissapointed Serena.

"Let's go in." Amy suggested.

"I have already explained to the rest of the kids what's  
happened. We have everyone that can be already in the play." Jim  
quickly went through the list of kids and who they were playing.  
Darien was given a script so he could quickly refresh his  
memory. "I need to go since I'm doing lights. The bag that has  
Fagin's stuff in it is over there. You know where the bathrooms  
are, so I'll let you figure it out. Just pray that this all  
works out." Jim walked away. Darien was left in a back room  
where the rest of the cast sat until it was their turn to go out  
on stage. The first chord for the first song "Food, Glorious  
Food!" was played. He heard the muffled sound of the singers as  
he went into the bathroom in the backroom to change and put on  
his make-up. Quietly he said a prayer that he would make it  
through this. 'I just can't wait to see the look on Serena's  
face when she sees me.' He looked down at the script. Fagin  
didn't make an appearance till scene five. Darien kept on going  
over and over his lines, mentally picturing what he saw Fagin  
doing when he was Oliver. He grimaced as he remembered what he  
had to do for a particular song. 'That part is going to be  
embarrassing.' Finally he heard the cue to get on stage. The  
curtain was closed, and in front of the curtain on a small  
portion of the stage where Oliver and Dodger would be singing  
the song "Consider Yourself." The curtains opened as the two  
boys walked in still singing the song. The stage was now set up  
to look like Fagin's place. The song ended and the boy playing  
Dodger came over.

"Fagin, I'd like you to meet my new friend. Oliver Twist."  
Dodger said. Oliver bowed.

"Sir." Oliver said. The Fagin boys laughed at him.

'I hope I don't blow this.' Darien thought.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Oliver Twist."  
Darien said in his practiced British accent that he had used  
when he played Oliver.

The group was enjoying the play. Serena silently pouted in  
her seat. Darien was supposed to be sitting next to her. The  
play was really good, but Darien would make it better. She  
looked down at her list of the scenes. They were on scene four  
right now. It only had the song "Consider Yourself" in it.  
"Consider Yourself" lingered into scene five as she watched  
Dodger and Oliver go and meet Fagin.

"Fagin, I'd like you to meet my new friend. Oliver Twist."  
Dodger said. Oliver bowed.

"Sir." Oliver said. The Fagin boys laughed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Oliver Twist."  
Serena's, Raye's, Andrew's, Lita's, and Amy's draws dropped when  
they realized that Fagin was Darien. They continued watching  
the play. Shortly after he had his first line, Darien, or Fagin,  
sang "You Got to Pick a Pocket or Two." And what surprised  
Serena the most, was not the fact that he could sing (which he  
did very well) was the fact that he was really playing the part.

During the next song called "I'd Do Anything For You,"  
Serena had the biggest laugh of her life. Darien came out  
dancing with a pink feather in his hair, and twirling a pink  
umbrella. ((AN: This part isn't in the play, that I know of, but  
it's in the movie. I just had a good laugh imagining Darien with  
a pink feather and umbrella. )) It would be a great back-up  
if she were to get into a fight with him again. Darien sang one  
more song before the end of the first act. The group tried to  
find Darien between acts, but the cast was not allowed to mingle  
with the audience.

Fagin sang only one more song in the second act, and a  
short reprise of that same song at the very end. Serena was so  
surprised how he was making the audience laugh. 'How does he  
know all this?' Serena wondered to herself. When the curtain  
finally ended, Darien got the loudest cheer. The boy who had  
played Oliver didn't even get the amount of applause Darien did.  
After the whole cast and stage crew had bowed, the man that had  
led Darien away tapped one of the floor microphones to get  
everyone's attention. ((AN: Floor microphones are placed on the  
front of the stage. There is a special isle range that the  
characters can be in and sound like they are miked. Just a  
little theatre info. - Jelp)) The man that tapped the mike,  
Serena assumed, was the director of the entire play.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. All the  
proceeds made from the play will be given to the orphans here. I  
would also like to give a special thanks to Darien, or as you  
know him, Mr. Fagin. Our original Fagin fell ill minutes before  
the play was to start. Luckily Darien was here to fill in." Jim  
nodded to the audience, and then went to shake Darien's hand  
in thanks. Everyone clapped for Darien again.

It was a while before the rest of the group could meet up  
with Darien since he was being mobbed by nearly everyone else.  
In the end, Amy, Lita, and Raye had to go because they were car-  
pooling with Amy's mom. Only Serena and Andrew were left waiting  
for Darien since Andrew was driving Serena home. At long last,  
Darien, who was out of costume, could talk with Andrew and  
Serena.

"Good job Dare." Andrew grinned. He had no idea that his  
friend could sing, act, and dance, let alone in front of an  
audience.

"Thanks. What did you think Meatball Head?" He turned to  
Serena with a cocky smile on his face.

"That was-great! I never knew there was a theatrical side  
to you! How in the world did you know all the lines?" Serena  
asked.

Darien mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?" Serena asked. Darien mumbled again.

"He said because he had the lead when he did it." Andrew  
said.

"You, Oliver? Have you been in other plays? What characters  
did you play in them?" Serena asked incredulously. Then  
something registered in her mind. "If you did these plays you  
had to have been an orphan here." She said soberly. He nodded. A  
new respect for him shone in her eyes. Darien was pleased to see  
admiration instead of pity. He answered her first question, and  
the mystery of his past was dropped.

"Well, I played Frank in "Annie Get Your Gun." That was the  
last play I did. I was sixteen. The one before was "Joseph and  
the Amazing Technicolor Dream coat," I played the character  
Joseph. I played Tommy in "The Music Man." The year before we  
did "Peter Pan" and I was Peter Pan. I did "Oliver!", that play  
was my favorite, and the year before that I was Kirk, one of the  
seven Vantrop children, in "The Sound of Music." I did that when  
I was eleven. Those are all the plays and parts I did."

"You were the leading male in four out of the six plays."  
Serena said dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Andrew said. He turned to Serena. "Well, we have to  
get home. You ready to go Serena?" Serena inwardly pouted. She  
was learning a lot about Darien. She had never seen him so open.

"You know they're having a cast party, why don't you two  
join me?" Darien asked. Serena's face lit up.

"I can't Dare." Serena's face dropped faster than a dusted  
youma.

"I want to go." Serena whined.

"If you really want to go, I could drop you off." Darien  
suggested.

"YEAH!" She yelled. "I mean, sure." She added sheepishly.

"See you guys later." Andrew said.

"Bye." Darien and Serena added. Darien turned towards  
Serena.

"Are you ready to go to the party?" Darien asked.

"Yup! Let's go." She practically dragged him to the party.

Darien introduced her to some of his old acquaintances.  
Half of the orphan girls stared daggers at Serena for being  
attached to his arm. All of the girls in the orphanage had had a  
crush on him at one time or another. Some still hadn't gotten  
over him. Quite a few of the other orphan males glared daggers  
at Darien, one for still getting so much attention, and two,  
for having Serena on his arm. The music was pretty good and  
Darien and Serena both were having a good time. Both  
unconsciously drifted together when a slow song would come on.  
This particular song happened to be from "Oliver!" It was the  
"I'd Do Anything For You" song that Darien had danced to with a  
pink feather and umbrella. Darien leaned his head down near  
Serena's ear as he began to sing with the music. She laid her  
head on his chest as he quietly sang along. Her eyes drifted  
shut as she let his words wash over her, wishing more than  
anything that he meant the song for her.

"I'd risk everything for one kiss, everything, I'd do  
anything, for you..." Darien quietly trailed off. It felt like  
they were the only two people in the entire world. 'I'd risk  
everything for one kiss...' Darien realized that he really would  
risk everything for the blonde in his arms.

The song had ended and Serena moved her head from Darien's  
shoulder. Her face heated as she wondered what Darien would  
think of her, and why he didn't move her head. To her surprise,  
his eyes were twinkling mischievously. With a quick swipe of his  
head, he closed the gap between their lips. A muffled squeal of  
surprise from Serena, quickly turned into a pleased one.  
Their lips drifted apart, but they were still embraced close to each  
other Darien smiled. She hadn't pulled away when he had kissed her.

Serena was in a daze. He had been so soft with her. Her  
first kiss. She snuggled closer in his embrace as emotions  
flooded her body.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" He asked still rocking her back and forth to the  
next song.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked nervously. He looked down  
at her. His stormy blue eyes became noticeably darker.

"Because, I-I, I think I...love you." He stuttered. This  
was risking everything. He bit his lip and prayed to God that  
she wouldn't laugh.

Serena choked back a sob. "You do?" She said. He nodded.  
Launching with full force, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I love you!" Darien's shock was immediately replaced by joy.

Darien's arms wrapped around her smaller form. He leaned  
his head down next to her ear. "Let's go." She nodded. He held  
her around her waist with a strong and loving grip and led her  
from the orphanage. Darien directed her to his car. They hardly  
said a word to each other except when Serena was giving  
directions to her house. Finally the car ride ended.

"What are we?" Serena asked, breaking the tense silence.

"What do you mean? Last I checked, you're female, and I'm  
male." He said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"We were always, "enemies", what are we now?" Darien  
thought it over.

"Well, we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend-" Serena's face  
fell and her stomach dropped to the floor, "because I haven't  
asked you out. So, do you want to go out with me? Maybe,  
tomorrow night to go to the movies?" Serena's smile could have  
outshone the sun.

"Sure." Serena giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Who would have thought that we would have gone from  
enemies to being a couple in such a short time?"

"Who knew? Although, I wouldn't have called us "enemies"  
since we obviously liked each other before tonight." He said  
simply.

"Good point." Darien reached over and gave her a breath-  
taking kiss. When he released his lips, he looked over her  
shoulder and back to her.

"I think that I should go before your dad kills me." Darien  
said, going rather pale.

"Huh?" She turned around to see none other than her father,  
waving an angry fist at Darien. He looked pretty mad. Serena  
laughed nervously.

"I'll call you tomorrow to give you the movie time." He  
said. Serena looked back over her shoulder.

"Maybe I should call you." She said, eyeing her dad. Darien  
eyed him too.

"Maybe you should." With a final peck on the lips Serena  
got out of the car. He smiled, waved, and drove out of sight  
before Ken Tsukino could have the chance to kill him. Serena  
sighed and sauntered up to her house.

"Young lady, I want a name, address, telephone number, age,  
finger prints, criminal records, and a signed promise of waiting  
until marriage to have-"

"KEN TSUKINO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ilene all but pushed  
her husband to the ground. She turned to Serena who shrank back.  
"Things must have gone well!" She giggled like a schoolgirl.  
'Where'd this side to mom come from?' Serena thought. "Girl chat  
time!" Ilene dragged Serena into her room so that they could  
talk. Ken put his ear to the door. That didn't work well since  
Ilene opened the door five seconds after he did so, allowing him  
to plummet to the ground. He only got yelled at more. They got  
finished talking and Ilene gave Serena a hug.

"My little girl is growing up!" Ilene smiled.

"I guess so." Ilene left her daughter to be alone. As she  
opened the door to leave, she pulled her husband up by the ear  
who had been eavesdropping again. Serena sighed. 'I hope that  
we'll be together forever and a day.' The moon smiled down on  
her from her open window.

In another part of town, the moon twinkled at a young man  
who had been thinking the exact same thing. 'I really fit the  
part of Oliver now.' Darien mused to himself. 'After all these  
years of waiting, I have finally found the love I never knew.'

The music for "Oliver!" was written by Lionel Bart, the book was  
written by Charles Dickens.


End file.
